Tears of Joy
by snomi98
Summary: when Alice foresees her future mate in a vision she parks up and moves to Forks. Half a year later the Cullens move in and they are the talk of the school but Alice is only interested in one person, Bella. But love isn't that easy and Alice will have to fight for Bella's heart. Multichapter fic Femslash Don't like don't read


AN: I'm not going to give you guys any crap about this being my first fic and all criticism are welcome if you find any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them. Also some of the story may not flow very well also please tell me, because I know I am a very scatterbrain writer and my stuff sometimes doesn't make sense.

**Chapter 1 – Waits over**

APOV

I had just moved to the school where I would meet the girl of my dreams. Although it was a little town with absolutely no good places to shop it was my favorite place in the world and the event that made it so hadn'teven happened yet. The people were very unforgiving and they were in awe of anyone that was new, and annoyed them to no end. I knew that the girl wouldn't like this. My instincts told me that she would not like being the center of attention.

I made friends with a rather introverted girl called Angela who sat with some stuck up bitches who hated my guts because they thought I was prettier than them, which is such a bad reason because anybody with a brain could see that even Angela was prettier than them. But apart from them there were a few boys who thought they were sex on legs and that any girl in the world would want to have them. They both have asked me out on multiple occasions. They don't seem to get what the word gay means or they just think that they are so desirable that they can turn any gay straight. But they have to be endured if I want to find my mate. I still remember the first time I saw her family.

_It was in a small town where it rain a lot and the sun rarely shined. I saw my self-sitting in the corner of what looked like a high school cafeteria surrounded by humans and in front of me was a junior biology book. The me in the vision looked up and I followed the line of sight until I came to a group of students walking in to the cafeteria. They were all very pale and beautiful as if they had been sculpted from marble but that is often a shared characteristic of our race and it was nothing new to me. No, what struck me was the colour of their eyes, instead of a blood red they were a golden colour. My sight started to fade and I recognized the feeling of leaving a vision. Quickly I glanced around looking for something to tell me when this occurred my eyes falling on a clock just before my sight went black, 17 April 2005._

This vision happened seventy-five years ago when I was a newly turned vampire. Since then I had had exactly four more visions of this strange vampire family and I had found out what makes their eyes such a strange colour. Yes the idea of drinking animal blood had been strange and repulsing but I was willing to try not for that family though. For there was a shape in the second vision that intrigued me so. I mean the outline was of a tall female but I couldn't see her not her face, skin colour, not even her back, to me she was a shadow. But even without seeing her face I felt a connection to her, a pull that would not leave me alone until I found out what she looked like and even then I'm not sure if it would leave. Since that fateful day I have counted down the hours till I would meet that girl.

**3 Months Later**

BPOV

The biology lesson was so boring and all the students were drifting off into their own little world including Bella.

_Living with my family can be hell, we all have arguments and we all like different things but we all get on quite well considering I suppose it has something to do with our diet I mean we are different from any other vampires I have ever met for one we live of animal blood and two we aren't constantly fighting for dominance within the coven. Yes my brothers and sisters in their relationships have a dominant partner and a submissive but with Edward and me it's very different. I mean we hardly ever have sex and when we do I have to initiate it and even then its like making love to a corpse, I mean if I didn't know better I would think that he doesn't care for me at all. But every time I ask him why he puts it down to the time period he was born in and that is a pathetic excuse because I was born in the Victorian era and look how much I have changed._

_Though we aren't actual mates I love him like he is but sometimes I feel as if its all wrong and that there is someone out there waiting for me that will love me for me and not for who I pretend to be. Unlike Edward who forces me to conform to his proper lady stereotype which means having no thoughts of my own because he has had his own way far to often. I think Carslie was right when he said that we were completely frozen when we were turned I mean Edward still has that selfish spoilt teenager attitude about him and he is to controlling over every body's life._

_I think. I think that there is somebody out there that is destined to be mine and they will care for me and, well yeah you get the point. The reason I say they is because I think I might be bisexual; because before I met Edward I would look at anybody with a pretty face but none of their personalities fit my list. They just weren't right. Then I met Edward and he appeared to love me so much and I cared for him enough to not break his heart so I agreed to marry the poor guy. Worst decision of my life because now I am stuck in a lackluster relation ship that I don't know how to end._


End file.
